Ends of The Earth
by HaloHunter89
Summary: Set after the events of Season five. Auish Caryl ZA


**Well Lucy like I said there was no real direction to this and I'm not sure if it really even was close to what I said I was going for. I said sweet and I'm not sure where this hits on your diabetes scale. But I hope you like...now finish that chapter. :D **

Things hadn't always been this easy or simple with them but when they'd figured it out, well things had just felt right. Not to say they were perfect cause there was more than enough proof they didn't always get it right. No she was pretty sure that they had someone watching over them as far as it went.

Carol's eyes went to the him as he stood with Rick, Glenn, and Carl. He was nodding along with something Carl was saying and he had a smirk on his face. Since getting to Alexandria things had been a little less tense. The group was still getting use to being here and they understandably had their guard up with the way Woodbury had went. They didn't want another Governor coming through and thinking that it was all well and fine to cut her family down.

Daryl's eyes lifted to her and his smirk bloomed into a full smile. She felt her breathing hitch and gave him a small smile back. Maggie elbowed her after she kept watching him even after he'd turned and started showing some of the other men around the new place something. Their group was quickly pulled and realized for their potential. They were tried and true, battle tested and war worn out there. They had a skill set some of these, most of. these people didn't have. They hadn't found this place early on and had fought through hell together becoming what they were a family. A family born in loss and sorrow and forged in blood and battle, she'd taken some hits along the way with the loss of her daughter and some of the others in the group. And while everyday she would miss and pray for her daughter she was thankful for her what she _did_ have. She had her group. She had her family. She had Daryl.

Carol looked back down at her hand and dusted them off as the light started fading. They would be heading inside soon once the night fell and things here settled. Carol still wasn't use to being so separated from the group since they were mostly spread out now. After first coming here and things settling they had started spreading out, it was down to her, Daryl, Rick, and his kids in the house with them. Rick stuck close to them even though things with her and him hadn't been exactly great there for a while but there was common thing there. Daryl and the kids. Daryl was a brother to Rick and Daryl and her were together. There was no going back. They had buried the hatchet and things were better now. Also Carl seemed to want to trail after Daryl constantly now and Rick needed help still with Judith when him and Daryl were pulled for runs. She didn't mind a bit though she loved Carl and Judith more than she thought she could care after Sophia, all the same though they had a place in her heart.

"What's got you thinkin' so hard?" His voice was low and rough.

Carol looked over and smiled, "Where's your shadow?"

Daryl chuckled and they started walking towards the house they now lived in. The thought alone had her shaking her head at the absurdity of living in a house after everything they'd been through. Daryl looked down at her but didn't speak as they got to the house, he hadn't answered her question but instead ignored it all together.

The house was silent and Carol raised a brow, "Where's Judith and Rick?"

"Think he's showing her off." Daryl chuckled and walked down the hall towards their room.

Carol trailed after him her eyes following his broad frame as he stepped into their room and didn't bother with shutting the door or waiting on her. She set on the bed as she heard the shower start and him getting in. Things still felt surreal even after being here a few months. She had a feeling that would always be there though after the life they had lived out there.

Changing and getting ready for bed Carol watched as he walked in the low setting sun hitting his wet chest as the towel hung around his hips. Carol looked up at him meeting his eyes ans smiled softly at him despite her thoughts. They were far from pure but everything about this man and the things he done to her screamed sin. He gave her a devious smile and she watched the sun dropped lower falling down his body like a waterfall.

Carol set up pulling her shirt off and she heard his breathing deepen watching her. She stood and shimmied her sleeping pants from her hips and walked towards him.

"Is there a reason your so far away?" Carol purred her hand sliding over his chest.

Daryl wrapped his arms around her locking her to his damp body and his scent almost overwhelmed her. He was pressed to her intimately and his hand were sliding along her skin as he backed her towards the bed. Dipping his head he kissed up her throat to her ear and nipped lightly causing her breathing to hitch. Carol was bracing her hands against his shoulders trying to find some balance but he was taking it just as quick.

Carol was laying back on the bed watching as he moved over her the sunset their only light. His hands never stopping moving over her kneading and massaging her muscles and dipping between her legs as his other continued up her body. Spreading her legs further for him he smiled at her and settled himself between her legs. The air was tense around them but not uncomfortable, it was something she'd come to crave around him. Something only he'd been able to get from her.

He kissed his way up her body as more of him slid into her and she licked her lips watching his face as he came even with her. His eyes were intense and saying more than could ever be expressed in words. A lump formed in her throat and she felt her eyes water. She'd feared for so long after what had happened at the prison that she had lost him, lost this chance.

Hand cupping the side of her face his thumb swept over her cheek gather her tears and he kissed her before his mouth went to her ear. "I love you, Carol."

She moaned and lifted her hips into him as he kept moving never slowing or fully leaving her. Her legs wrapped around his waist wanting to be as close to him as she could get. He was breathing heavy his eyes locked with hers again.

"Daryl." Carol moaned her orgasm washing through her as he continued moving with her.

The sun was just hitting behind him causing a bright glow over his shoulders and casting his face in shadows. He leaned down kissing her pouring his emotions into every movement and second with her.

Carol was listening to his heart slow as she laid against him. "I love you too you know."

He chuckled and ran his hand down her back catching her back and pulling her tighter to him. He wrapped her in his arms and she felt his breathing evening out. She smiled at the simple act as she remembered the Daryl from the Quarry. They'd come a long way together and it all lead here. She was more than thankful for many of the things they'd been through but nothing not even this safe place would ever compare to the way she felt for having him here with her. If he came to her tomorrow and decided he wanted to leave she wouldn't even have to think about it. She would follow him to the ends of the Earth if that meant they were together.


End file.
